


Cult of Personality

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Enoshima Junko, Alpha Momota Kaito, Dunno why i just like it, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Maki and Kokichi are siblings, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Omega Oma Kokichi, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Warning: Enoshima Junko, a/b/o dynamics, momota being an awkward bean, protect kokichi from despair bitch 2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: Kaito Momota is called to the Future Foundation Support Clinic. A cult sex ring had recently been busted. A rescued omega’s has chosen his scent to be his support. The omega is seven months pregnant with one of his captor’s cubs. He’s expecting a traumatized, nearly silent, fragile being. But if there’s one thing that Kokichi Ouma likes to be, it’s the unexpected.





	1. The Call

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. No please no. He thought he’d given them what they wanted for the day. His hands itched to cover his bulging stomach. But he was trapped against the altar by those damn heavy shackles. 

“This room’s clear!” He heard someone shout. 

Clear? 

Who? 

What? 

“Moving on to the next!” 

Footsteps closer. Right in front of the door. Breath catches in his throat. An unfamiliar scent wafted in through the crack underneath. 

BANG 

\---- 

Kaito had just come inside from with his telescope when his phone began to ring. He picked it up without actually checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Kaito Momota?” A grave voice asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah this is him. Can I help you?” He set the telescope down onto his counter. 

“My name is Byakuya Togami and I represent the Future Foundation Support Clinic.” The words stopped him in his tracks, “You are hopefully aware that you gave a scent sample a few years ago in our Hope Restoration program. A recent case has chosen your scent as compatible. As soon as possible we would like to come to clinic and meet with them.” 

“Oh...uh yeah okay. I’ll be there in an…” He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye, “..in an hour or so.” 

“Good. We’ll be expecting you then.” 

Then he hung up. 

Oh jeez. Well...that had certainly felt rushed. A little suspicious Kaito thought as he quickly showered and threw on some semi decent clothes. But maybe they had a good reason for that. They did say as soon as possible. He’d have to ask Shuichi about any recent criminal activity or something like that later. 

The alpha mindlessly drove over to the clinic, butterflies eating away at his stomach. He knew he’d get a briefing about the case once he arrived but there were so many unknowns. So much he didn’t know. 

He was met by a light dark haired woman with twin braids in her hair at the entrance. 

“Y-you’re Kaito Momota right?” She asked. 

“Yeah. And uh, you are?” He awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. 

“Touko Fukawa...follow me. And we’ll give you your b-briefing…” She turned away and began walking down a hallway. Nervously he followed her. She led him down some twisting hallways, into a small office. He sat down in a chair, and instantly began to tap his feet. Agonizing moments of waiting followed. He didn’t know what to do with himself. 

The door opened and a tall boy with blonde hair and glasses stepped in with a folder tucked under his arm. 

“Good, you’re here.” He sighed, pushing his glasses up his face, “I’m Byakuya. We spoke on the phone.” 

“Uh, can you tell me about this...this person that’s chosen my scent?” Kaito asked. 

“It’s a sensitive case, so you’ll need to sign non disclosure document.” 

“Non...disclosure?” 

“It means that after signing this you agree to keep everything discussed here private and top secret. It’s still an active investigation.” 

“Ah. I, uh, I see.” 

Kaito shakily signed the paper placed in front of him. The atmosphere in this room was tense and it set him even more on edge than before. Byakuya sat down in the chair across from him, his hands folded carefully across his lap. 

“Have you ever heard of the cult, Ultimate Despair?” He asked. 

“Ultimate Despair? No I don’t think so.” The alpha shook his head.

“Recently police raided one of their compounds after an anonymous tip came in that they were holding omega’s captive there.” Byakuya explained, “They found that it was true. An omega was indeed found in their compound. His name is Kokichi Ouma, he appears to be about sixteen years old and is about seven months pregnant with the leader’s cub.” 

“Oh…” The words were like a punch to the gut. That poor thing….,”How long was he there?” 

“He isn’t able to say.” He shrugged, “No one’s reported him missing but we can assume he’s been there for longer than eight months.” 

“So he chose my scent to be his support?” 

“If you’re up to it.” 

“I’m up to it. I’ll help him.” 

“Good. I’ll set up a first meeting for you two within the hour, if his psychiatrist thinks he’s ready.” 

It was the longest hour in his life. In the meantime he was given a rather large file on the requirements his house was going to need if he became this omega’s support. He spent the entire time reading and rereading everything. He didn’t want to make a mistake. He needed to help them, despite never laying eyes on them before. Eventually a doctor came in and announced that he was going to lead him to a courtyard, where the omega was going to be waiting for him. His nervousness and anxiety skyrocketed during the short walk. The door was opened, the doctor went in first. Then, he motioned for Kaito to enter. 

The courtyard was beautiful. Sun and flowers and benches. Everything gave off a calm and serene feeling. And yet...there was a faint scent of fear and hopelessness in the air. It didn’t take him long to find the source. 

A small figure dressed in hospital scrubs, seated on a bench next to a tree. His purple lochs shone in the bright sunlight, his pale skin reflecting the light like a mirror. He was blinding to look at in more ways than one. The omega shakily glanced up at him with deep violet eyes. The type that could stare into your soul and know your deepest thoughts. His thin, tiny hands went to brace his slightly protruding belly. 

“Kokichi...this is Kaito Momota.” The doctor knelt in front of him, noticablly keeping his distance, “He’s-” 

“The scent I chose..” Kokichi nodded. His voice was quiet and strained, like he’d been screaming for too long or hadn’t talked in a while. Kaito took a step towards him, swallowing hard. 

“H-hi Kokichi….” 

The omega stared at him with a blank face. After a tense moment of silence he giggled softly and the tips of his lips twitched into a sort of smile. 

“You’re just as cute as I imagined you…” 

Well….that was unexpected. 

Something told Kaito that Kokichi Ouma was going to be a very interesting person to be around.


	2. 20 Questions

The doctor left Kaito and Kokichi alone to talk and get acquainted with one another. At first they sat on opposite sides of the bench in an awkward silence. Eventually the omega seemed to get tired of it and opened his mouth. 

“What do you do for a living?” Well not the question he would’ve thought to start the conversation but why the hell not? 

“I write for an astrology magazine, it means I can work from home.” Kaito answered simply. 

“Astrology? So you’re a space nerd?” Kokichi giggled. 

“Yeah. Pretty much.” He shrugged with a grin, “What about you? You got any interests?” 

“Oh y’know nothing much. Just ruling the entire world.” The omega flashed a smile at him for a moment before his expression dropped to a more tired one, “Or at least….well that’s what I told people. I don’t know what I’m gonna do after….” He wrapped his arms around his stomach, “..after this.” 

“Well I’m gonna help you figure it out.” Kaito nodded with determination, “That’s why I’m here right? To help you.” 

“I’m gonna be honest for a second and tell you I only chose to have a support because I didn’t think they’d let me leave this place without one.” Kokichi brought his legs off the ground and shifted so he sat criss cross, “Before...this...I was fairly independant and I still intend to be.” 

“That’s absolutely fine. I get the feeling that I couldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do anyway.” 

“I knew I’d like you. You’re like the perfect servant for a great leader like me!” 

“Servant huh? Good to hear I’m not your slave at least.” 

“I know right? I’m soooo generous!” 

Kaito threw his head back and laughed. The omega puffed out his chest looking extremely proud of himself, which was adorable. The scent of fear and anxiety gave way to contentment. It made a warm feeling come over him. He’d only known Kokichi for all of twenty minutes and already he was beginning to grow attached to him. 

“Want to play twenty questions?” The omega offered. 

“Sure.” 

“You think of something first!” 

“Hmm. Okay I got it.” 

“Is it an animal, vegetable, or mineral?” 

“Technically a vegetable.” 

“Does it taste good with butter?” 

“Ew. No.” 

“Does it smell sweet?” 

“Maybe..? I’ve never actually thought about it before.” 

“Is it usually green?” 

“Nope.” 

“Would you eat it’s fruit?” 

“Yep.” 

“Does….it display information?” 

“Huh? What? N-no I don’t think so.” 

“Is it found on a desk?” 

“It would be a weird thing to find on a desk so I don’t think so.” 

“Does it grow on a tree?” 

“No.” 

“Does it taste sweet?” 

“Depends.” 

“Is it smaller than a golf ball?” 

“Honestly it depends on what type. Some are and some aren’t.” 

“Can it be used in a pie?” 

“It would be a pretty gross pie if you did. No.” 

“Is it a type of fruit?” 

“Depends on who you ask. I’m gonna say yes though.” 

“Does it come in a pack?” 

“I don’t actually know…” 

“Well you’re helpful. Is it used in oriental cooking?” 

“Probably.” 

“Is it living?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can you put something into it?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Is it hard?” 

“Not usually. It’s pretty squishy actually.” 

“Hmmmm. I think it’s a tomato plant!” 

“Wow you’re good.” Kaito leaned forward with a wide grin, “Guess it’s your turn to think of something.” 

They went back and forth like this for a while. One of the things Kokichi thought of was Grape Panta, apparently his favorite drink. The alpha made a mental note to buy some after he left. After an hour the doctor came back and told the two that Kokichi needed to come back inside to eat. Kaito found himself unwilling to tear himself away from the omega, but he knew he had to go and get things ready at his house. 

“I’ll see you later, okay Kokichi?” He hesitantly reached out a hand towards him. Surprisingly he grabbed it and pulled himself up without so much as blinking. 

“Yep! Look forward to seeing you spaceman.” 

Kaito left the courtyard determined to do everything in his power to protect Kokichi. 

\---- 

Kokichi leaned back on his hospital bed, half lidded eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. His thoughts dwelled on Kaito, the alpha he’d met earlier that day. He liked him. And he liked his scent. He smelled like safety and hair gel. An odd combination but it comforted him. At least he didn’t smell like….her. 

A shudder ran down his spine. No. No don’t think about it don’t think about it. Stop. Stop. Stop stop stop. 

“What do we have here Mukuro?” 

No stop stop don’t think about it don’t hear her voice don’t don’t 

“Aww poor little thing he’s crying.” 

No no no no no! 

The room shifted to that place. His bed turned into the alter. Blankets to ropes and chains. He could practically feel the cold chill that was always in the air in that place. His breath caught in his throat. 

“Such an adorable little omega. Perfect to carry the child of despair!” 

Kokichi shook his head violently, dislodging the scene from his mind. He bent forward slightly, hands braced against his belly. He felt the cub kick twice against his stomach walls. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered, “You...you will never know that person...never. I won’t let her touch you.” 

The omega wouldn’t let her harm his cub. Never.


	3. A Hunch of Sorts

“Well it looks like everything is in order.” Byakuya surveyed the apartment, his clipboard covered in little marks and scribbles, “I can safely say that you’ll be able to care for Mr. Ouma and his cub.” 

“Good.” A sense of relief washed over Kaito, “I’m happy to hear that. So um, when can Kokichi come over?” 

“Most likely before the end of the week.” 

Byakuya left and a few hours later Shuichi and his mate Rantaro dropped by. 

“So you’re going to be a support?” The green haired alpha tilted his head curiously. 

“I am.” Kaito nodded. The three were sat at the table drinking either coffee or tea. 

“What’s the omega like?” Shuichi asked. 

“Well….he’s really smart. And pretty blunt too.” The alpha chuckled, “I...they gave me his file and he’s been through a lot. It’s amazing that he’d able to smile and joke with me every time I see him.” 

“Are you allowed to say what kind of things he’s been through?” Rantaro folded his hands on the table, concern emanating from his being. 

“Just the basics I think.” He rubbed his goatee thoughtfully, “He was kidnapped and forced to be part of some cult. And...uh...the leader of the cult impregnated him being that she was an alpha. There was also torture of some kind I...actually haven’t had the stomach to read that part yet.” 

“A cult?” Shuichi’s brows furrowed. He had that look in his eye that he always had when the gears in his brain were turning. When he was putting two and two together. 

“Hey, has your uncle told you anything about a raid or something? Or a missing person report from around eight months ago?” Kaito asked. 

“Well...there could be something but...I’m not sure.” He glanced off to the side nervously, “You… remember Maki Harukawa right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” The alpha frowned. Maki had been in their high school class but they’d never gotten particularly close. She was just always so distant, “Why?” 

“Well she came in a few weeks ago and reported her little brother missing.” Shuichi began fiddling with his fingers, “Apparently about nine months ago he’d gone to the same boarding school we did. But...now that school is out he hasn’t come home.” 

“She tell you his name?” Kaito leaned forward in interest, “Or what he looks like?” 

“Um...not off the top of my head.” The dark haired omega sighed, “But I can probably find out for you.” 

“Do you really think that the two are connected?” Rantaro asked. 

“I don’t know….it could just be one of my hunches.” 

\---- 

Arms chained above his head. Legs tied loosely together. Footsteps behind him. A shudder races down his back. Ropes is tied around his mouth. Please no please don’t.. 

A hand reaches down between his legs and begins stroking him softly. Teeth bite down on his ear. 

“I can’t wait until you’re on your heat.” 

A cloth whip against his back, his ass, his chest. 

“Fucking you is really something else.” 

Vibrator against his entrance. 

“You’re so cute when you pitifully struggle like this.” 

Hands around his neck, briefly cutting off his air. 

“Have you fallen into despair yet?” 

No. 

Never. 

She would never get what she wanted. 

Kokichi jerked awake in a cold sweat. He sat up and ran a shaking hand through his hair. His head leaned back with a sigh. 

It sucked that he couldn’t sleep for very long without being thrust back into that place. He glanced at the clock. About four a.m. He wasn’t due to leave for Kaito’s place until noon. The alpha lived around the outskirts of the city where he could view the night sky without much trouble. Kokichi was looking forward to reading the magazine he wrote for. The way he talked about space and things with stars in his eyes made him interesting. The omega curled up on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The cub shifted and kicked once, probably displeased about his sudden movement. 

“Sorry.” Kokichi sighed, rubbing his belly softly, “Mom’s just….gotta get comfortable okay?” Another kick, “Yeah yeah I want to go back to sleep too stop kicking me.” 

Eventually he managed to drift back to sleep. 

To call his dreams nightmares was an understatement. The horrific images and feelings that once plagued his waking hours simply moved to his unconscious. 

That woman stroking herself to the sound of his tortured screams. The endless hours of being chained to that damn alter with her above him, fucking him with her alpha knot. He refused to say that it felt good. No matter how much pleasure she forced on him he would never acknowledge it. She couldn’t make him. Even if he came he would rely on his lies. His lies got him through everything. Let him cling onto hope and sanity during his ordeal. Even after his heat hit and she fucked and knotted him and knocked him up with her cub. He still refused to give in. 

Kokichi Ouma would not give into despair, that much he knew.


	4. A Home

Kaito stood awkwardly in front of his house, watching the nurses helping Kokichi out of the car. He didn’t know what to do with himself so he just stood there until he was waved over. The alpha was able to take his tiny hand and lead him up the stairs and to the front door. 

“How are you feeling today?” He asked the omega. 

“Just fine.” Kokichi shakily grinned up at him, “Kind of nervous…” 

“Well, you ready to see our home?” Kaito reached forward with his free hand, grasping the doorknob. 

“Our?” The omega blinked in surprise. 

“Yep. Ours. You live here too you know.” 

“Ah. Yeah. That...that makes sense. Yeah I guess I’m ready.” 

Kaito opened the door and let him step inside first. He watched Kokichi’s dark purple eyes widen. He looked around with an awestruck expression. It was like he hadn’t seen anything like this before. It wasn’t like his house was all that big. It was pretty average size if he had anything to say about it. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” Kokichi took a few more steps inside, “I’m okay. 

“Let’s get you to the couch.” He guided the omega to his couch in front of the TV, “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Not right now.” He shook his head, “You should probably help the nurses and talk to them about stuff. I’ll be fine right here.” 

“Okay. Call out if you need anything okay?” Kaito gently gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Okay.” 

The alpha left the room to go talk to the nurses. They gave him some medication and a file of tips and facts that he was probably going to need, as well as his schedule for meeting with his psychiatrist. Byakuya dropped by for a brief moment, giving him a list of phone numbers to call should anything happen. Before he left, something strange happened. 

Byakuya pulled him aside and in a low voice gave him this warning, “Should either a young woman with twin blonde pigtails or a woman with short dark hair come by asking for him, call us immediately. Do not let them in. Hide Kokichi. Do you understand?” 

“Uh...yeah I do. I do…do you have a picture of these women?” Kaito asked. 

“Not on me. But I can get you some in the next week or so.” 

After that he and the nurses left. 

Well that was weird. 

Kokichi was lying curled up on the couch when he came back inside. 

“Finally, I thought they’d never leave!” The omega giggled. It...kind of felt like he was forcing it. 

“Yeah me neither. Want to watch some TV?” Kaito sat down on the couch next to him. 

“I guess so. Do you have Netflix?” 

“Yeah. Is there something you want to watch on there?” 

“Not really...I’m up for anything.”

And so the two stayed on the couch for hours just watching whatever happened to catch their eye. They watched a couple John Mulaney specials and then a few episodes of One Strange Rock. Gradually Kokichi grew closer and closer to Kaito until he was laying against him, his head resting against his chest. He watched, mesmerized, as those doll like eyes grew tired and began closing. Before long he was fast asleep. 

Kaito reached out and brushed some of his purple hair out of his face. 

Like most omegas were, Kokichi was small. He felt like if he wasn’t careful he would break some part of him. It may have just been Kaito’s alpha instincts kicking in but he felt this burning need to protect him and the cub growing inside him. Carefully, as not to wake him, he picked the omega up off the floor and brought him into his room. He had a seperate mattress next to his in case Kokichi needed his scent but didn’t want to be touched. The omega had his own room too, this was really one of those ‘just in case’ things the clinic wanted him to have. He laid Kokichi down on the bed and drew a thin blanket up over him. 

“Don’t worry Kokichi.” Kaito whispered, squeezing his little hand, “I’m going to protect you. You and your cub.” 

\----

His entrance felt red and raw, clamps around his pussy lips. So many clamps, more than he ever thought possible could fit on him. He was a whimpering and shivering mess. His captor was pinching and licking his nipples, making his body jerk and squirm. Every movement made the clamps jingle and pull. It fucking hurt. 

“God you’re just so fucking adorable when you’re in pain.” She whispered in his ear, “I want to hear you scream, Kokichi.” With that she reached down and yanked hard on the clamps. 

His head snapped back as he shrieked. 

\---- 

The next morning after Kokichi arrived he got a call from Shuichi. Not wanting to wake the omega up Kaito stepped into his kitchen before answering. 

“Yo, Shuichi, what’s up?” The alpha leaned against the counter. 

“Hi Kaito...um...could you tell the name of the omega staying with you..are you allowed to do that?” 

“Um...I’m not sure. Hold on let me find that agreement…” He shuffled around through the folder until he found his copy of the agreement, “Hmm...well it doesn’t explicitly say that I shouldn’t. Really the only thing is that I can’t talk to media should they catch wind of the story. I don’t think they’d have a problem with me telling you.” 

“Okay.” 

“His name is Kokichi Ouma.” 

Silence. 

“Shuichi? You still there?” 

“No way….y-you’re sure it’s him?” 

“Yeah. Why? Shuichi is everything okay?” 

“Remember the other day when I told you about Maki’s little brother?” 

“Yeah what about him?” 

“His name was...is Kokichi Ouma.”


	5. Still Be Here, Right?

Kaito was absolutely floored. 

“Hold on...you mean that Kokichi is...Maki’s little brother?” 

“I..I think so. That’s the only conclusion I can come to.” 

“But..don’t you think he would’ve...his file doesn’t list anyone in his contacts.” The alpha shook his head, “And even if she was why...why isn’t he in any missing persons database?” 

“I don’t know.” He could hear the frown in Shuichi’s voice, “I can’t seem to be able to find her report but she insists that she gave one.” 

“Okay but why did she wait until a few weeks ago anyway?” Kaito asked. 

“Don’t you remember how hard it was to talk to people outside the boarding school?” The dark haired omega sighed, “I barely talked to my uncle at all and Maki didn’t talk to Kokichi very much while she was here. So she didn’t think anything of it at first. But after school got out...well she noticed he didn’t come home. It’s apparently unlike him to spend any more time at school than he has to. And he didn’t call at all either. That’s when she reported him missing.” 

“Oh..” He didn’t know how to react. So he just kind of stood there in shock, “Hey, Shuichi...does she know?” 

“Does she know what?” 

“That he’s alive. What happened to him?” 

“I….I don’t know. I can...I can ask if you want.” 

“Please. And..and I’ll ask him what he wants to do, once he wakes up.” 

“Alright. Bye Kaito.” 

“See ya Shuichi.” 

\---- 

Inch by inch a long scrap of fabric was being pushed into his pussy while a vibrator was strapped to his cock. 

“Stop! Stop stop take it out!” He whimpered, squirming against his restraints. 

“You still have many more inches to go.” His captor snickered, shoving more inside him. 

“N-no...no please you’ll hurt them..” He gasped. If she put any more in she’d for sure harm the cub. He already felt so full, “You’ll hurt them take it...take it out!” She grinned and suddenly yanked the entire thing out. His eyes widened as he cried out. 

“So cute...so helpless…” Her hand brushes against his stomach, “You’ll fall into despair soon, I guarantee it.”

“No...no I won’t…” 

\---- 

Kokichi didn’t wake up for a while. In the meantime Kaito milled around, scanning the file for any mention of any family members. But there was nothing. Why? If Kokichi had family then..why didn’t he want to be with them? Why choose to have a support instead? 

The omega woke up around ten in the morning. Stumbling out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes like a little kid. 

“Hey Kokichi. How you feeling?” Kaito asked. 

“Um...good I guess.” Kokichi wandered over to the couch, “Did I...fall asleep on you last night?” 

“Yeah. I carried you to the mattress in my room in case.” He smiled as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for the omega. 

“Ah. Okay.” He gently took the glass with both hands, taking careful sips. 

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask you….” Kaito braced himself for whatever answer he might get, “Do you have any family?” 

Kokichi froze, eyes widening slightly in shock. With shaking hands he placed the glass on the coffee table. 

“Kokichi?” He sat down cautiously next to the omega. 

“I...um...I have an older sister.” He kept his gaze trained on the floor. 

“An older sister?” He made sure to lower his voice and keep calm despite the sirens going off in his head. 

“Yeah.” Kokichi nodded softly, “We weren’t particularly close. She’s a few years older than me. We have different last names too, not sure why. I know I should probably be with her instead of you but…” He made a soft sound, almost like a sob. Kaito reached out his hand towards him. The omega all but grabbed his arm and yanked him closer, clinging to him as he shivered, “But I can’t...I can’t let her see me like this…I want to see her, I really do..but I’m scared. I’m scared..” 

“Why are you scared Kokichi?” The alpha gently brushed his hand through purple lochs, something he’d been taught could calm a distressed omega down. The smell of fear almost made him want to retch. How could this cult even stand that scent? Unless...unless maybe they just got off on it, as disgusting as that notion was.

“I don’t know..” Kokichi shook his head, “I can’t see her...I can’t see her..” 

“It’ll be okay Kokichi.” With a soft touch he shifted the omega so he could rock him back and forth, “We’re going to move along at your own pace okay? I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t think you can do.” 

“I know.” He buried his face into his neck, taking a long inhale, “I-I know…” 

“How about we take things easy today and watch more Netflix?” 

“I’d...I’d like that.” 

“You okay with picking up where we left off in One Strange Rock?” 

“Yeah.” 

So they spent the entire day watching Netflix and cuddling on the couch. Kaito made sure the omega ate and drank enough, even if he was sometimes hesitant to touch the food he brought him at first. Kokichi found comfort in just leaning against the alpha and breathing in his scent. Kaito also found his own sense of peace in his presence. 

Once the sun had set he asked Kokichi if he thought he was tired enough to go to bed. 

“I think so..” He fidgeted with his hands, “Would it be okay if I...slept with you in your bed tonight?” 

“Oh yeah sure. Only if you’re okay with it.” 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to him that Kokichi slept entirely clothed. He curled up next to the alpha, his arms wrapped around his stomach in a protective embrace. Kaito’s heart gave a pang as he realized it was probably instinctual, out of fear that his cub was going to be hurt. He brushed some of his hair off his forehead. Kokichi glanced up at him, doll like eyes blinking slowly. 

“You’ll still be here when I wake up...right?” The omega asked quietly. Kaito smiled softly. 

“Of course.”


	6. The First Time

Around two in the morning Kaito awoke to the sound of quiet, gasping whimpers. He sat up and looked over to find Kokichi shaking and crying in his sleep. It tugged at his heart to see the distraught expression on his face. Carefully, as not to startle him, he reached out and began rubbing slow circles into his back. 

“Sh...shh it’s okay..it’s okay Kokichi…” The alpha whispered, “You’re okay...it’s okay.” He kept this up for about twenty minutes before Kokichi’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. His hands instantly flew to his stomach, “Kokichi? You okay?” His question appeared to startle the omega, making him jump and twist around to face him with with eyes. 

“Kai...to?” He whimpered. 

“It’s alright, I think you just had a nightmare…” Kaito took his small hand in his. 

“Oh...yeah...I’m not there anymore..” Kokichi took a shuddery breath, “I’m sorry...if I woke you up..” 

“Don’t be.” He smiled softly, helping the omega lay back down next to him, “You can’t help that you have nightmares.” 

“I guess.” He pouted adorably. 

“Do you have them a lot?” The alpha asked. 

“Almost every time I fall asleep.” 

“That often huh? That sucks.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Think you could tell me what they’re about?” 

“They’re...mostly just what she did to me while I was there.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” Kokichi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything.” 

“No but still. You went through horrific shit there and it’s not fair that your brain keeps putting you back there every night.” Kaito sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Sleep should be the one time you don’t have to think about it at all.” 

“I don’t think about it when I’m with you though.” The omega tilted his head, “Like when we play twenty questions or watch Netflix. Then I don’t think about it at all.” 

“That’s good.” He chuckled. 

“Guess that just means you can’t leave me ever!” Kokichi giggled. 

“Nope.” 

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep…” His expression and tone turned a little somber and hesitant. 

“Yeah me neither.” Kaito shrugged, sitting back up, “I’ll grab you some water and we can watch some of the late night infomercials on TV.” 

“Infomercials?” The omega asked as they patterned out into the hall and into the living room, “Why...infomercials?” 

“Dunno. Whenever it’s hard for me to sleep putting those on always does the trick.” 

“Huh. I usually just sit and try not to think about it.” 

“Hmm. Have you...talked about what happened to anybody?” Kaito handed him a small glass of water. He took a few sips before he responded. 

“No. Not..not really. I know I should’ve talked to the psychologist at the clinic but...I could only tell them the basics.” Kokichi sighed, “I just...didn’t trust them.” He took another sip, eyeing the alpha wearily, “But...I think I trust you. At least enough to tell you some things.” 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Kaito placed his hand on his knee. The omega shakily smiled and covered his hand with his tiny, pale one, “If you want to tell me you can but anytime it gets too much for you, you can stop. I won’t be mad at you or push you to tell me anything you don’t feel like sharing at the moment.” 

“I’m...I think I should start at the beginning..” 

“Whenever you’re ready. Do you want to hold my hand?” A soft nod. 

Kokichi opened his mouth, and what he heard was nothing short of horrifying. 

\---- 

Ugh….his head hurt. 

What had happened? 

The last thing he remembered was….going out to the boarding school’s own restaurant with a friend… But after that it was fuzzy. 

“What do we have here Mukuro?” 

Kokichi tensed immediately. He knew that voice. He...knew that voice. He opened his eyes and snapped his head towards where he heard it. 

“J-Junko…?” His arms, which were tied behind his back and slightly above began to shake. The blonde haired alpha was leaning against the wall with a sinister smirk. By her side was her alpha twin sister Mukuro. 

“A little, pure omega with no idea what’s going to happen to him.” Junko sauntered forward until she took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look up at her. 

“What are you…” His words trailed off when her hand trailed down towards his pants. His heart leapt into his throat, “No. D-don’t!” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Mukuro shook her head. 

“What are you doing…?” Kokichi jumped and squirmed away when the blonde alpha’s hand slipped beneath his pants and his boxers and wrapped around his cock. His head leaned back with a surprised gasp. 

“You’re a decent size for an omega.” Junko whispered, nibbling on his ear. 

“Stop...d-don’t touch me…” He whimpered. 

“Mukuro get me the scissors. He won’t need these clothes after today.” 

What? What was she...talking about? Mukuro walked forward with a pair of scissors in her hand. Wordlessly she handed them off to Junko. 

“Get away from me!” Kokichi cried. But it was for naught as she roughly grabbed his shirt and began cutting it away. Snip by snip the fabric was removed from his chest. After it was scraps at his feet she moved down to his pants, “No! N-no!” It wasn’t long before his pants and boxers were also laying in strips on the ground. Leaving him completely naked and exposed. He tried closing his legs but Junko shoved her hand between them and began aggressively rubbing his pussy. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gasp, “No...no! Stop..stop it..” 

“Such an adorable little omega. Perfect to carry the child of despair!” The blonde alpha cackled. 

“Child….of..what?” His throat wanted to close up. No...they couldn’t want… 

“Don’t be dense.” Fingers pushed inside his folds, a surprised noise leaving his lips, “You know what we’re going to do. Any smart omega would know what’s going to happen to them when two beautiful alphas have them tied up and naked. Tell me Kokichi, what do we want?” 

“Too...too fuck and...to knot me…” The omega choked out as her fingers began moving rapidly out of his pussy, “Guh...hah...why..why are you doing this?” 

“The child of despair must be born.” Junko’s other hand grabbed his chin again, “I’ve been looking for the perfect candidate to carry my cub. And I believe I’ve found him.” 

“No…” He shook his head, “No I-I can’t. I haven’t...I’ve never been-” 

“Never been fucked by an alpha before?” The blonde alpha increased her pace. Kokichi’s little body jumped and tears sprung to his eyes, “Aww poor little thing he’s crying.” She abruptly pulled away, leaving him gasping and shaking, “Mukuro, bring him to the Shrine of Judgement. Our other members need to see the good news.” 

“G-good news..?” Kokichi coughed, breathing picking up when the dark haired alpha walked forward and began untying his arms. He would’ve made a run for it had her hand not kept a firm grip on his shoulder. Junko glanced back at him with a malicious grin. 

“I’ve found my little mother of despair.”


	7. Mother of Despair

Kokichi struggled as much as he could as Mukuro chained his arms and legs onto the altar that he would become painfully familiar with. 

“Stop your struggling please.” The dark haired alpha sighed, “It’ll make it easier on everyone here if you just comply.” 

“Are you insane!?” He growled, thrashing even harder as she closed the chain around one of his ankles, “Who in their right mind would go along with something like this!?” 

“You’re going to be a difficult one aren’t you?” Mukuro frowned, “Oh well, Junko will break you before too long. You should feel honored that she chose you.” 

“Honored that she kidnapped and plans to rape me?” Kokichi smirked derisively, “Oh yeah that sounds like quite the thing to be honored about.” The dark haired alpha regarded him for a minute before turning and walking to the door, “Hey! You know what would make this whole thing easier? Letting me go!” 

“Jeez you’re talkative, aren’t you?” Junko strolled inside grinning. He instantly tensed and grit his teeth, “You might not think so now but soon I’ll have you begging for my knot.”

“Never.” The omega snarled. 

She began to run her hands over his stomach. They felt cold and clammy. Uncomfortable. 

“We’ll see about that.” Junko glanced back at Mukuro, “Bring them in. Let’s show off my new plaything.” 

“Alright.” The dark haired alpha nodded. 

“Oh, and go ahead and grab those special pills.” 

“Alright.” 

“Special pills?” Kokichi swallowed hard. He didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Relax....” Her hand drifted down to his clit, “It will be so much easier for you if you give in now. Then I won’t even have to break you.” 

“Never.” 

“You say that now, but I know you’ll change your tune.” Fingers twirling around the sensitive nub, “Especially after you’ve gotten your first taste.” 

The door opened slowly and a robed group of figures walked in. 

“Good you’re all here.” Junko walked over to Mukuro, taking a small bottle from her, “As you all know I’ve been searching for the perfect little omega to bear my cub, the child of despair! And guess what everyone, I finally found them!” She gestured over to where Kokichi was chained, “Now watch him fall into despair as I take his virginity!” 

He froze with wide eyes. He felt like he couldn’t move as the blonde alpha floated to his side and opened the bottle. 

“No! Stay away from me!” The omega cried as he began to struggle. She tilted the bottle, two white pills fell from it onto her hand, “What are those!?” 

“Shh..relax and fall into despair.” Junko cooed, pushing one pill into his pussy and the other into his ass. After a moment a strange, warm, tingling sensation expanded from his crotch and throughout his entire body. Just like when he was in…. 

“Ah..what did...what did you do to..me?” He gasped. She didn’t answer him. At least not directly. Slowly she undressed, clearly to tease and put on a show. With each moment he could feel his pussy getting wetter and hotter. His heart dropped when she dropped her pants and her massive alpha knot flipped up into the air, “No...n-no..stay back st-stay back..” Her knot rubbed against his folds, “No..d-don’t..dont!” All his struggling was for naught. 

She pushed inside with a single thrust. 

Kokichi’s head snapped back with a choked noise. His body spasmed uncontrollably in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“No..no..” He shook his head, he already felt like he was being ripped apart and she hadn’t even moved yet. 

“Oof so tight.” 

She began slowly thrusting inside. His back arched as he let out a scream. Her pace increased and so did his breathing. He couldn’t take a full breath. His mind began to spin and grow fuzzy. No...no this couldn’t be happening! His first time was being taken by this psychotic bitch! And it was feeling good… 

Tears started trickling down his cheeks. From the size of her knot and how fast she was thrusting he could tell Junko was close to cumming. As as much as he hated to admit it he was close as well. 

“Are you ready to take my alpha cum Kokichi?” She hissed in his ear. 

“No..stop...please stop…” Kokichi whimpered, “Don’t...don’t cum inside….please..anything… ahh anything but nng that!” 

She didn’t listen. 

She never would listen. 

With a snap of her hips he felt her knot swell and a nauseating warmth filled him up. His eyes widened again, lips opened in a trembling gasp. A few strokes of his cock had his thighs jerking and he came with a strangled sob. The blonde alpha pulled out with a giggle. 

“Everyone, I present to you the mother of despair!” 

Kokichi’s closed his eyes, tiny body shuddering with quiet tears.


	8. Unexpected Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo anyone got any ideas for events or things that should happen in this fic?

Kaito sat there feeling horrified and sick. About halfway through his story he wrapped his arms around Kokichi and held him close. When he was finished he broke down into shaking sobs. It was clear he hadn’t talked or thought about it much since it happened. 

The omega clung to him and cried until he apparently fell asleep. Kaito couldn’t bring himself to let go, though. He was so small and fragile at that moment. There was no way he could leave him like this. He turned on the TV to an infomercial, grabbed a few blankets, and laid back down on the couch with Kokichi on top of him. 

Before he knew it he’d fallen asleep. 

A few days after that incident Shuichi called him again. Kokichi was watching Monster House on the TV so Kaito stepped out onto his back porch. 

“Hey Shuichi, what’s up?” He asked. 

“Hey Kaito. How is...how is Kokichi doing?” 

“He’s been doing okay. Why?” 

“I’m...well my Uncle figured out why he’s not in a missing persons database…” 

“Oh he did? Well...why? What happened?” 

“Because the person that took Maki’s report was a member of the cult, Mukuro Ikusaba.” 

His eyes widened. That was...the leader’s sister….the sibling of the alpha that had hurt and tortured the adorable and enigmatic omega that he’d come to know over the past couple days. 

“So she was a police officer?” He clenched his hand into a fist at his side. He was beyond furious. Someone who was supposed to serve and protect ended up being part of the group that would help someone do the unthinkable to an innocent person. 

“Yeah. And she hasn’t been in since the bust.” He could practically see the displeased frown on his face, “I just thought you should know. And...well to tell you that my uncle has told Maki what’s happened to Kokichi.” 

“Oh…and..what did she say? Or do?” He asked. 

“She...well she wants to see him. She wants to make sure that you’re a good person for him to be around. I...I told her that you were but she wants to see for herself…” 

“Well that’s...um that’s something we’ll have to ask Kokichi about. For some reason he’s scared to let her seem him as he is.” 

“Oh..oh okay.” 

Kaito heard something on the other line. Like someone talking. Shuichi would respond with a hesitant voice. 

“Uh Shuichi? Is someone there with you?” The alpha asked. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I should’ve told you...Maki’s with me.” 

\---- 

Kokichi was about halfway through Monster House when Kaito came in with his phone against his ear and a nervous expression on his face. The omega glanced up at him with a silent raised eyebrow. He muttered something quietly into the phone and then set it down on the table. A flutter that wasn’t the cub moving went through his stomach. The alpha knelt in front of him and gently took his hand. 

“Hey, Kokichi, I have something I want to ask you.” Kaito squeezed his hand tightly. 

“Um..okay? What is it?” His heart leapt into his throat. 

“If you don’t think you can see your sister, do you think you could maybe talk to her?” 

“I..I don’t know...but why are you asking?” 

“My friend Shuichi called and he told me that she’s with him. She wants to talk to you, and make sure that you’re okay.” 

“Just...just talk?” 

“Yeah. Just talk.” 

“I..I’ll t-try..” He nodded, “Hand...hand the phone t-to me?” 

“Okay. You can stop anytime you want to.” Kaito reached over with his free hand and lightly placed the phone in his. 

“Please stay with me..” Kokichi whispered. 

“I’m not going to leave you.” 

The omega sucked in a breath, trying to calm the swell of fear and anxiety in his chest. He brought the phone to his ear. 

“H-hello..?” He said softly. 

“Is this...Kokichi?” A boy’s voice asked, probably Shuichi. 

“Yeah. This is..this is him. Kaito told me...my sister is with you.” Kokichi tightened his hold on Kaito’s hand. 

“She is. Would you like me to put her on?”

“Please…” 

There was a pause. And then a voice that he hadn’t heard in over nine months. A voice he never thought he’d be able to hear again. 

“Kokichi?” 

Tears sprung to his eyes, “M-Maki..?” 

“You’re...you’re alive...you’re really alive...you’re okay..” He could hear her struggling to fight back tears. This...was so unlike her. Maki was usually a very stoic person who hardly showed any emotion if she could help it. 

“Yeah...I...I’m sorry…I’m sorry I haven’t...really called..” His lip began to tremble. 

“No...no I should be the one that’s sorry. I didn’t notice that you were gone until last month but all this time….” She gave a choked sound, “All this time you were with...with her.” A touch of rage and malice crept into her last words. 

“You couldn’t have known.” Kokichi sighed, slipping his eyes shut, “We didn’t talk much while you were at school so it makes sense that you wouldn’t think anything of it if I didn’t talk to you while I was there.” 

“Shuichi told me….that you’re..” She wasn’t going to be able to make herself say it. 

“That I’m pregnant?” He felt a familiar smile tug at his lips, “Yeah...I am.” 

“Are you going to keep it?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? It’s my cub not hers.” 

“I don’t know why I thought you’d choose anything else.” He could almost see a rueful smile and her head shaking, “Is Kaito treating you alright?” 

“Yep! Like the supreme leader that I am. He’s the perfect underling.” Kokichi grinned at Kaito, who rolled his eyes. 

“Ah, course he is.” Maki paused. She was going to ask a serious question now wasn’t she, “Kokichi...why are you so scared to see me? Why did you choose to have a support and not...come home?” 

“I..I don’t really know...I’m a mess right now Maki. And that’s not a lie.” The omega leaned back against the couch, “I think I want to get myself together before you see me. I’m..I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You take your time and you get better you hear me!” 

“Yeah. I will. Take care of yourself Maki..” 

“You too. I want to talk to Kaito for a bit, is that okay?” 

“Yeah..go ahead. Please don’t threaten to kill him though…” 

“I make no promises.” 

Kokichi giggled and handed the phone off to the alpha again. He couldn’t help but smirk when Kaito kind of jumped and began sputtering that he would never hurt him.

She’d definitely threatened him.


	9. Should I?

Kokichi sat across the table from his therapist, a woman calling herself Celestia Ludenberg. She kind of looked like Maki but with corkscrew pigtails. Kaito was in another room talking with an assessor, Aoi Asahina. 

“So Kokichi, you finally talked to your sister?” She took a sip of tea, “How did that go?” 

“It went fine.” The omega shrugged, “Not much to talk about there.” 

“Hmm.” Her lips quirked into a small smile, “Have your nightmares improved since talking to Kaito about the first incident?” 

“Kind of…” He glanced off to the side tugging at his hair, “They’re not...every night anymore. But they’re still pretty...often.” 

“I think you should tell him more about your time there.” Celestia nodded. 

“Huh? Why? What point is there making me relive everything she did to me?” He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well it gets the images out of your head and out into the open.” She waved a manicured hand in the air, “So it’s not buried inside you where it festers and appears in your nightmares.” 

“You...really think that’ll work?” Kokichi placed a hand on his stomach. 

“Just by seeing what happens when you talk to him once I think it’s a decent idea to try.” Celestia took another sip of tea, “Kaito seems to be someone you trust. Unlike me.” The omega started and looked up. She began to giggle at his expression, “Don’t look so frightened, there’s nothing wrong with being hesitant to trust me. Especially after what you’ve been through.” 

“Oh…” 

“So how has the cub been doing?” 

They talked about the cub until the appointment ended. While Kaito showed the two women out the omega wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of grape panta. Should he...really start telling him everything? Talking about the first time he was raped was exhausting enough. But keeping it all inside was equally tiring and was taking a heavy toll on his mind. 

Kokichi took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

He was going to have to face this and tell Kaito everything. 

\---- 

Kaito couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry when he walked in and saw Kokichi standing by the window with a conflicted expression on his face. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked. 

“I..Celestia said that talking to you about what happened...would be a good idea.” The omega turned to look up at him, doll like eyes shining in fear, “I-I don’t know if she’s right but I thought maybe...maybe it would be a good idea?” 

“Hey how about we sit down?” Kaito gently guided him to the couch where he held him as he shivered, “You don’t have to do this right away. It’s...I don’t think you’re in the right state. But in the end that’s really up to you.” 

“Let’s watch some TV...and then I’ll...maybe tell you after..” Kokichi gripped his shirt tightly. 

“That sounds good. Anything in particular you want to watch right now?” He smiled and handed the omega the remote. 

“Um..I-I don’t know.” His shaking got worse, “Just ch-choose something. I don’t really c..care.” 

“Hey, hey breathe...it’s okay.” Kaito rubbed circles in his back, drawing him closer into his embrace, “You’re safe. You’re okay. You don’t have to tell me anything right now. You don’t even need to tell me anything today or tomorrow or the day after that. Take things at your own pace alright?” 

“O-okay..” Kokichi nodded. 

“How about I put on a Marvel movie?” The alpha asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah…” He nodded again. A soft smile graced his lips. 

“You have a preference for which one?” 

“Ant Man and the Wasp?” 

“Ooo yeah that’s a good one.” 

So Kaito put on Ant Man and the Wasp, sitting back and holding the little omega in his arms. Whenever he could he would steal glances at him. The warmth returned to his chest seeing the peaceful and content expression on his face. Once Kokichi caught his gaze and stuck his tongue out at him. He did the same back. Then they both broke into fits of giggles. 

It was a nice night. One that hopefully wouldn’t be broken by the omega’s horrific nightmares. 

Sadly that wasn’t the case. 

\---- 

He wasn’t being held down this time. No it..it actually seemed like he was on top of something. Or someone… He could feel someone squirming and struggling beneath him. 

“Stop...stop Kokichi...please stop.” 

Huh? 

Stop...stop what? 

He looked down but he couldn’t really see anything. His hips were moving back and forth, in a rocking motion that made his stomach drop. 

His vision cleared and he thought he was going to puke. 

\---- 

Kokichi bolted up in bed with a sharp gasp. His body threw itself into full blown spasms born of pure panic. Tiny fingers clutched at his neck, struggling to get a single breath in. 

His eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular. 

“Kokichi, hey hey.” He felt gentle hands guiding his away from his throat, “Breathe. It’s okay...it’s okay.” 

The omega opened his mouth but the only sound that came out was a strangled sob. 

“Oh Kokichi..” The next thing he knew he was drawn up close to something warm and comforting, a steady heartbeat in his ear, “Shh...shh it’s just a nightmare. It’s over now. It’s over.” 

But...but it wasn’t over. It couldn’t be over. Because what he’d just seen wasn’t a memory. At least not one that he was aware of. It was a fear. A fear that he wasn’t even aware he had until then.

After a while Kokichi’s breathing and heart rate settled down and he was back in his out mind. He tiredly leaned against Kaito’s shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“You good?” The alpha whispered. He nodded, “It was a really bad one this time wasn’t it?” Another nod, “Do you...could you tell me what it was?” He paused. Could he? Could he tell him..? Well..maybe it would be a good idea for him to warn him. 

“I...I dreamed that she was...making me..making me hurt you...like she hurt me..”


	10. First Steps

An entire month had gone by since he’d been rescued and the nightmares were still attacking him nearly every night. He did start talking to Kaito about everything that Junko and Ultimate Despair had done to him. But it didn’t seem to help. Instead it just made the subjects of his dreams shift from memories of what they did to fears of what they would do if they found him again. 

Kaito was growing more and more worried with each day. He shared his worries with Shuichi and Maki, the latter basically demanding that she talk with the omega. That conversation had ended with Kokichi tearfully admitting that he was terrified of the idea of Ultimate Despair finding him again.

The alpha frowned at the file sitting in front of him. Kokichi wasn’t going to get better until Junko Enoshima and her latchkey were behind bars. This constant fear was eating at him. He was so frightened of something happening to Kaito that he would go into a panic attack if he was gone for more than half an hour. Currently he was watching Thor Ragnarok in the living room, curled up in one of the alpha’s shirts. He was eight months pregnant now so they were the only things that could really fit him. He knew that Kaito was just behind him if he needed anything. 

He took another look at the paper. 

Maybe….maybe there was something he could do after all. It was a bit risky and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do this right away. 

Kaito was going to go after Ultimate Despair.

——

The first step in his plan was getting someone Kokichi was comfortable with and trusted to watch him when he needed to leave. His first choice was Maki, of course. But if the omega was still uncomfortable with that he thought maybe Shuichi and Rantaro could come over. 

“Hey, Kokichi?” Kaito asked as they lay curled up together on the couch. 

“Yeah?” Thin and pale fingers tightened their hold on his shirt. 

“Are you…comfortable enough to see Maki?” 

No answer. He didn’t expect one right away. But still the silence made him feel on edge. 

“I..I think so.” Kokichi glanced off to the side, “I’ve been...I think I’ve been putting it off long enough...could I call her?” 

“Yeah, sure thing.” The alpha slowly got up and walked over to his phone. He handed it off to him with a smile, “Should just be in my contacts. Let me know if you need my help okay?” 

“Okay.” He nodded. 

Kokichi tapped the phone a few times, before leaning away with the phone to his ear. 

“H-hey Maki it’s..me…” He reached out with his free hand to tightly grab Kaito’s, “Yeah I’m...I’m doing okay. I was just...um...wondering if maybe...you would want to come over…” A pause, “Uh yeah...yeah just to talk and stuff. I miss you...I..I really want to see you…” A soft smile on his face, “Oh, yeah okay...I’ll give it to him.” He held out the phone to him, “She wants to talk to you.” 

“Alright.” He took the phone, “Hey Maki.” 

“Hi. Would it be okay if I stopped by in about two hours?” She asked. 

“Yeah go ahead. Come over whenever.” Kaito shrugged. 

“Alright. I’ll see you guys soon.” 

“Yep. See you soon.” 

He hung up with a relieved sigh. Kokichi looked up at him with a nervous look. 

“So...I’m going to shower...be right back I guess..” The omega wobbly rose to his feet and made his way to their bathroom. Kaito let out another sigh of relief. He went back over to the file, looking over it for clues. 

Kokichi had been moved between three different facilities, and only one had been discovered and raided. So that left two others for those bastards to hide and bide their time in. He doubted that the omega had any idea of the location. So how the hell was he supposed to figure this out? 

After a while Kokichi exited the shower and he put the file away. For the next hour and a half they sat on the couch, the omega letting him brush out his hair and rub his back. He often complained of back pain because of the cub. 

The doorbell tentatively rang. 

Kaito picked himself up off the couch and walked to the door. Once he opened it he was face to face with the familiar figure of Maki Harukawa standing on his doorstep. 

“Hey Maki!” He smiled warmly at her as he let her inside, “Kokichi’s in the living room..” 

“Maki?” A tiny, hesitant voice called out. She moved in a blur, racing away from the alpha and into the living room. By the time he caught up with her, her arms were wrapped around the little omega on the couch. Kaito sat down on the nearby chair and just observed the scene. 

“Kokichi…” She murmured into his hair, “God Kokichi I’m so sorry…” 

“I missed you…” He whimpered, “I-I missed you so much…” 

“I know. I know.” Maki sighed. She pulled away and cupped his cheeks lightly in her hands, “Are you okay? Have you been sleeping alright? He’s been taking care of you right?” 

“Sl-slow down…” His cheeks went a bit red, “I-I’m okay...I’m okay. Kaito’s been taking good care of me and...uh..” A hand against his protruding stomach. She stared down at it with an almost...angry expression, “M-Maki?” 

“I…” She closed her eyes and sat back, “I’m sorry. I just...I can’t stand thinking about what she did to you. And that now...you have to live with this.” She covered his hand on his stomach with hers, “You shouldn’t have to….you’re just a kid..I can’t..why you? Why my baby brother?” Once more she brought him into a tight hug, “It’s not fair! It shouldn’t...it shouldn’t have been you.” 

“But it was.” Kokichi mumbled, “It..we can’t change that.” 

“I know.” Maki frowned. She eyed Kaito wearily, “I...I’m happy he found someone to trust..” The omega smiled softly leaning his head against her shoulder. 

“Yeah…I guess I did.”


	11. Abandoned Places

For the next few weeks Maki would come over at lunch time and leave around four. She and Kokichi would talk about whatever had come up in their lives and such. Occasionally they’d get Kaito roped into these conversations, especially if it was about an article that he’d either written or was in the process of writing. The omega had unintentionally become his proofreader at this point. 

“Hey are you going to be writing anything on the first picture of a black hole any time soon?” Kokichi asked as the three sat at the table. 

“I haven’t been asked to, but I’m assuming it’s coming up.” The alpha shrugged. 

“It’s sooo cool how we’ve finally gotten a look at one.” He grinned. 

“You know for a while people didn’t think they existed.” Maki supplied. 

“Yeah...bet they feel like idiots now!” Kokichi cackled. Then suddenly he stopped and his hands flew to his stomach. 

“Kokichi?” Kaito reached over and grasped his shoulder. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Maki flew to his side, taking his other shoulder. 

“I’m fine...I’m fine. Just a really hard kick…” The omega shook his head, “I swear this cub is going to end up just bursting from my stomach like in Alien…” 

“Ugh spare me that image.” Kaito swallowed hard. He wasn’t good with horror movies. Never had been and probably never would be. 

“And you’re sure that it’s just a kick? The cub isn’t coming?” Maki asked. 

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

Before Maki could leave Kaito took her aside. 

“What is it?” She gave him her usual suspicious side eye. 

“Can you stay with him for a few hours while I step out?” The alpha may have been taller than her but he still felt small, squirming under her analytical glare. 

“I can. But why? Where are you going?” She asked. 

“I’m meeting with some of the people from the clinic, who can help me take better care of him.” It wasn’t really a lie. But it wasn’t the truth either and it made him feel a little guilty. 

“You’ve been taking good enough care of him as is.” Maki raised an eyebrow. 

“I know you might see it that way but….I feel pretty helpless sometimes.” Kaito sighed, glancing off to the side sadly, “I need to do this, so that he can feel safe again.” 

Reluctantly she agreed and the two came back in the living room. The alpha knelt down and took Kokichi’s hands in his. 

“I’m going to go meet with guys from the clinic, only for a few hours.” He squeezed once tightly at the flash of fear in the omega’s eyes, “I won’t be gone very long. And Maki is going to stay here with you so you and the cub won’t be alone. I promise I’ll call.” 

“Promise?” Kokichi whispered, in a frightened and pleading tone. 

“I promise.” 

\---- 

He was nervous leaving Kokichi alone but he knew he had to do this. He had protect him somehow. 

Kaito drove to the compound that the omega had been rescued from. There had to be a clue here somewhere. One that maybe the police missed. He halfway wished he’d asked Shuichi to come with him, he was training to be a detective after all. The alpha sighed and shook his head as he exited the truck. No. It was better that he do this alone. 

He skirted the building until he found an unlocked window big enough for him to squeeze through. His feet hit the ground with a quiet scuff. 

The room he was in was dark. The power had apparently been cut after the raid. Kaito flicked on his flashlight and took a look around. It was empty, save for a few dirty scraps of paper. The alpha picked these papers up and scanned them for anything of use. He sighed and folded them up, tucking them in a pocket of his jacket. He moved through the doorway cautiously, as quietly as he could. Most of the rooms were like the one he’d entered. Empty of everything but random papers that did nothing to help. 

And then….he found the altar. 

There weren’t any chains or ropes on it anymore, but it was still there. The very place that Kokichi was tied to and fucked and tortured. 

Kaito stood frozen in front of it. He couldn’t break his gaze from the object. It was just slab of rock, there wasn’t anything special about it. And yet it held this power that he couldn’t describe. It transfixed him. 

In his mind’s eye he could see the little omega tied down by chains, heavily pregnant, screaming in agony as his arms are slowly slashed with a dull blade. He could practically smell the terror in the air and it made him sick. He had to stop himself from all out retching. 

His free hand clenched into a tight fist at his side. He took a deep breath. In and out. 

Kaito turned to leave the room. But stopped when he heard a noise down the hall. Almost like...a rock being thrown? He flicked off the flashlight. The room was plunged into near darkness. He stayed still were he was, intently listening. Sure enough, there were more noises. Faint. But getting closer. Shit...was there someone in there with him? He took a shaking step forward, towards were he hoped the door was. It was just a mouse or a raccoon or something. Yeah. That had to be it. There wasn’t anyone but him there. That would be ridiculous. 

He had no idea just how wrong he was about that.


	12. Have To

Kaito all but shrieked when he heard someone tentatively call out a hello. At the same time he heard that voice also scream. He flicked his flashlight on, jumping at the figure standing not that far from him. 

“Jesus fuck Shuichi!” He gasped, clutching at his chest. 

“K-kaito?” The dark haired omega stood with wide eyes, face pale as a ghost, “H-how...what are you..what are you doing here?” 

“I..I could ask you the same thing.” Kaito swallowed his heart, which had leapt up into his throat. 

“Looking for something that could help us track down Ultimate Despair’s two other compounds.” 

“Same...same here.” 

“Kokichi isn’t by himself is he!?” 

“No. No! No I would never leave him by himself. He’s with Maki.” 

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief, “Good. It’s good that he’s comfortable enough to be with her again.” 

“Yeah he was scared for a while…” Kaito rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture, “But he’s doing okay now. Which is why I felt safe enough to come here…” 

“Yeah. It took a long time to convince Rantaro to let me come here for a quick investigation.” The dark haired omega reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, “But so far the only thing I’ve found is this page out of one of their ritual books.” 

“Really? What does it say?” He asked. 

“Uh...just something about a morning ritual of laying flat on the floor for an hour...and why that’s important to despair or something…” The paper was placed back in his jacket. 

“That’s...weird.” He frowned, “I haven’t found anything either.” 

“Is that the…” Shuichi pointed behind him to the altar. 

“Yeah.” His eyes fluttered shut, “That’s it.” 

“It feels...odd to be here.” The dark haired omega gazed sadly at the slab of stone, “Where he was hurt…” 

“Yeah. I know.” 

“Upupupu does it make you feel despair?” 

The two jumped and twisted back around to the doorway. Standing between them and their exit were two women. One with twisted grey eyes and blonde hair and the other with dull blue eyes and short brown hair. Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s hand, pulling him behind him with a growl. 

“Aw don’t be like that.” The blonde one pouted, “We haven’t even introduced ourselves.” 

“You don’t need to.” The alpha grit his teeth, “I know exactly who you are.” 

“Oh? And who are we?” The brown haired one tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mukuro Ikusaba.” Shuichi pointed at her shakily. Then at the blonde haired one, “And...Junko Enoshima.” 

\---- 

At first Kokichi was relieved when Maki’s phone began to ring. His older sister tossed it over to him, sticking her stuck out as she did. He stuck his tongue out at her in return. His tapped the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hiiii!” He sang. 

“Upupupu.” 

He froze. 

“Hello there Kokichi.” 

No….no no no….. 

“Did you miss me? I missed you. I missed you so SO much I felt soooo much despair not being able to play with you anymore.” 

His eyes widened like saucers. 

“Don’t worry about your little support doodah he’s fine. I wouldn’t hurt someone so precious to you without you around to see it.” 

He almost dropped the phone right then and there. 

“H-how...how did you…” His little body began to tremble. Maki took the phone from his hand, putting it on speaker. 

“Alright what’s going on!?” She demanded, “Kaito what the hell did you say to him!?” 

“Upupupu I’m afraid that it must’ve been something I said…” Junko gigled. 

“You…” Maki snarled, standing sharply. 

“Oh you’re Kokichi’s sissy huh?” Her energetic voice made him want to vomit, “Is he still there? I think he might want to heeeaaar thiiiiis.” 

“K-Kaito…” The omega whimpered, “You...y-you said….you said he wasn’t….hurt…” 

“Well no not yet anyway. And if you want it to stay that way…” Her tone turned dark and serious, “You’ll bring my child of despair back to me.” 

Kokichi gasped and braced his hands against his stomach. 

“Come back to our old playground Kokichi.” The cheerful, sickeningly sweet tone was back, “Come back and plaaaay. I’ll start playing with your support if you don’t cooome!” 

There was a beep, and the room went silent. 

For a tense moment neither he nor Maki spoke or moved. 

Then, Kokichi screamed. 

He fell onto his knees, clutching tightly at his hair. Tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the floor. He felt his sister wrap her arms around him and bring him close to her chest. It was comforting but it wasn’t like the all encompassing warmth that was Kaito. 

“It’s going to be okay Kokichi.” Maki whispered, “It’s going to be okay. I’ll...I’ll call the police.” 

“No…” He shook his head, stopping her from moving, “N-no...don’t. She’ll kill him.” 

“But we can’t sit here and do nothing…” She glanced nervously out the window. 

“I...I’m not...going to sit and...do nothing…” Kokichi slowly pulled out of her grip, “I…” 

“Kokichi, no. I know what you’re thinking and no.” 

“I have to...I have to or he’ll get hurt…” 

“You’ll get hurt if you go! Your cub will be hurt if you go!” 

“But I can’t leave him with her!” He shouted. His outburst caught her offgaurd if the way she moved slightly back was any indication, “I can’t...I can’t leave him with her….she’s a monster… so I have to go.” 

Kokichi stood, making his way towards the front door despite the protests of his older sister. 

“I have to save Kaito from her…”


	13. Back On The Altar

It took a while to find the old compound, but eventually he did. He stumbled to the surprisingly open front door. She really was expecting him wasn’t she? Kokichi took a few steps into the first room. 

That’s all that he was allowed to do before an arm wrapped around his throat, holding him fast against an immovable force. 

“You come alone?” Mukuro demanded. 

“Y-yes...yes I did…” He nodded as much as he could, “Where is Kaito…?” 

“Start walking forward.” As much as he didn’t want to he did. He was walked down the dark hallways that he had grown to dread. She forced him through the doorway of the altar room. 

Where Junko was waiting for them. And she wasn’t alone. 

Kaito was tied by his hands and feet to a chair with black duct tape. He was dressed only in his boxers and the tank top he wore underneath his shirt. A ball gag that was often shoved in his mouth was tied around the alpha’s. Thankfully he wasn’t conscious and didn’t appear to be hurt. 

“Kaito!” Kokichi lurched forward but Mukuro yanked him back, “Let him go!” 

“Awww you really came!” Junko swept forward and cupped his stomach with her hands, “My child of despair….and their mother. Back safely in my arms.” 

“Pl-please...you have what you want….let him go…” The omega squirmed in the sisters’ grip, “Let him go please..” 

“But why? Don’t you want to have some fun?” The blonde alpha lifted him into her arms, kicking and struggling. She effortlessly carried him to that altar. There his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles together. 

“Wh-what are you talking...t-talking about…?” Kokichi thought he was going to throw up, “Don’t… don’t hurt...don’t hurt him…” Junko just grinned at him maliciously. 

He was beginning to think that getting him back in her arms wasn’t the only reason she had Kaito here. 

\---- 

Kaito woke up to a familiar and heart wrenching sound. 

Kokichi’s quiet gasps and cries. 

His eyes snapped open only to remember what had occurred just before being knocked unconscious. His stomach dropped when he saw the omega tied on his back with Junko’s fingers pistoning in and out out his pussy. He tried to yell at her to leave him alone but...he was gagged. But the muffled shout he gave certainly caught her attention as she stopped and glanced back at him. 

“Well hello sleeping beauty.” The blonde alpha cooed, “Took you long enough. I was beginning to get bored.” She slowly pulled her fingers out of Kokichi, sauntering over to just behind where he was tied to the chair. 

“N-no...no don’t...please..” The omega pleaded, “Please please….don’t…” 

“Begging isn’t going to change my mind.” Her tone turned strangely serious, “You need to be taught that you are mine. Mine. Not his!” A hand around his throat briefly cut off his air, “Mukuro, get the generator ready.” 

“NO!” Kokichi shrieked, terror taking over his features, “No you can’t! Junko please don’t!” The dark haired alpha walked into view with what looked like a few jumper cables. 

Oh…. 

The cables were connected various parts of his body. All the while he could hear the omega begging and pleading for them to stop. 

The blonde haired alpha moved back to the altar, sitting Kokichi up and holding him still between her legs. 

“Don’t do this please….please don’t do this he hasn’t done anything to you…” 

“Shhh....” Junko stroked his cheek softly, “Just sit here and watch...and feel the despair of being unable to reach someone you love.” 

There was a faint click somewhere off to his right. And then suddenly it was like fire was racing through his veins. It hurt. It fucking hurt. It was like every muscle was being tensed at once. Just as quickly as it started it was over and he slumped forward as much as the tape allowed. Through the gag he gasped for breath. The respite was brief, however, as the fire and pain returned. It felt like this went on for hours before his head was yanked back and he heard the tell tale snip of scissors. Cold air brushed against his chest. 

“Upupupu I want to see those big muscles of his pop!” Junko giggled from the altar. 

Kaito shot her an exhausted glare. A spark of rage and protectiveness flared inside him as he saw one of her hands covering Kokichi’s eyes and the other holding his helpless form close to her. She had no right to be touching him like that. 

“Stop…” The omega shuddered with tears streaking down his cheeks, “Please stop...do it to me but please...please don’t hurt him anymore…” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Junko shifted the hand over his eyes to pet his hair, something he flinched away from, “Not with our cub inside you.” She waved a hand off to the side. 

And it began again. 

The firey pain continued longer than before. Each time it was harder to keep his eyes open. But he knew he couldn’t give into that blackness. Kokichi needed him. 

Junko apparently got bored of this and told Mukuro to take out the gag in his mouth. He coughed a few times and gasped for breath. 

“So, anything you want to say before we move on?” The blonde alpha smirked, still petting Kokichi’s head despite his struggles. 

“Tor...torture me all you want….b-but leave Kokichi out of this.” Kaito spat, “He doesn’t….he doesn’t need to see this…” 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” She gripped the omega’s face in her hands, “He does need to see this. He needs to know that everything that’s happening to you is because he tried to take our cub away from me.” 

“That’s-” 

“Now! Let’s get on with the main event!” Junko gestured towards her sister, “Would you like the honors?” 

“I would.” Mukuro stepped closer with those scissors in her hands. Quickly she snipped off the tape trapping him to the chair and he was shoved towards the ground. Before he could get up he was pinned onto his back with his arms above his head. She tied his wrists together with more duct tape, trapping them against the floor with several more strips. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kaito struggled to break loose but to no avail. 

“I haven’t had another alpha in a while. Much less one that is male.” Mukuro moved back a bit, running the scissors across his boxers above his knot, “Have you ever been with a fellow alpha before?” 

“What...why..” The implications of her words left him sputtering. 

“No..no no please...don’t…” Kokichi whimpered, “Don’t...don’t do it...not to him please don’t!” One of Junko’s hands covered his mouth. There was a few snips and his boxers fell away like his shirt did earlier. The omega gave a short, high pitched whine of distress. 

Kaito threw his head back with a sharp inhale when a finger was slipped into him. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before. It didn’t really….hurt it just...felt odd. 

“Ugh...guh…” The finger was soon joined by a second. Now a burning sensation accompanied the stretch. Suddenly they brushed against something and a spark of pleasure ran down his spine. His back arched with a yelp. 

“Seems I found it.” Mukuro mused, “I suppose we can move forward now.” 

“For...forward?” Kaito leaned his head forward to watch her fingers draw outside of him, which was an odd sensation all it’s own. He looked on with a sense of dread in his stomach. The dark haired alpha slowly undressed, her knot popping into the air. Off to the side he heard Kokichi again make that high pitched keen. He took his eyes off of Mukuro, instead turning his head towards the distressed omega. Junko still had her hand over his mouth. Any sounds that he was making were muffled by the appendage. His expression was one of fear and terror and also...pain. Every few seconds or so his face would twist up in agony and his legs would jerk in random spasms. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. A strange scent was starting the filter into the air. All these things separately didn’t seem important or lead to any conclusion. All together however…. 

The sudden realization hit him at the same moment he felt Mukuro’s knot push inside him. 

Kokichi….was going into labor.


	14. Unable

Kokichi swore he could physically feel the pain watching Mukuro roughly fuck Kaito. With Junko’s hand over his mouth the only thing he could do was make quiet, high pitched sounds of distress. His vision would occasionally be blurred by his tears. No. No he came here so something like this wouldn’t happen! The blonde haired alpha leaned forward and began whispering in his ear. 

“Do you understand now? He can’t protect you. There is nowhere I won’t be able to find you. You’re mine Kokichi. Mine.” Her other hand drifted down. He cried out and jerked away as her fingers plunged inside him. Another stab of pain went through him, slightly more intense than those previous but not by much. 

Junko suddenly stopped. 

Kokichi was pushed onto his back, his legs untied and forced apart. He whimpered at the poking and prodding he felt down there. He avoided looking in that direction. Instead gazing with a pained expression at the alpha being raped right in front of him. Kaito’s eyes were squeezed shut, discomfort taking over his features. 

“P-please stop...stop hurting him...please!” The omega sobbed. 

“That’s about to be the least of your concerns Kokichi.” Junko drew back with an unsettling grin. 

“Wh..what?” 

“Has something happened Junko?” Mukuro stilled with a grunt, clearly cumming deep inside of the pinned alpha. 

“Upupupu, that’s right.” She skipped to a bag and pulled out her phone, “We should get him to the Jabberwock Compound before too much longer.” 

“Hmm? Why’s that? I thought we were supposed to torture the other omega next.” Other omega? What were they talking about? 

“Nah we can leave him. Get dressed and start the car, I’ll be out in just a minute.” 

“Right.” 

Yet another spasm of pain went through him. A gasp was ripped from his lips, one that melted into a whimper. What was happening to him? What was going on? Why did everything suddenly stop? 

Mukuro left the room, and then Junko lifted him up off the altar. She carried him like a piece of glass. Like a porcelain doll. Kokichi twisted around as best he could to face Kaito, laying dazed and probably semi conscious on the ground. 

“Kaito!” He shouted, “Kaito please!” 

“Shh don’t worry about him. You’re about to have something else to pay attention to.” The blonde haired alpha giggled. They left the room and then the compound altogether. He was gently placed into the back of a van, with Mukuro at the wheel. Junko never stopped touching or rubbing his stomach. 

“What is...what is happening...where are we...why did you…” Kokichi’s thoughts were growing so twisted and chaotic that he couldn’t finish a sentence. 

“Don’t look so frightened baby.” A soft brush to his profusely sweating forehead, “This is a wonderful thing that’s happening to you. I’m surprised you haven’t guessed it already.” 

“Guessed…? Gue..guessed what?” 

“Our cub is going to be born today Kokichi.” 

No…. 

\---- 

Maki had followed Kokichi, even though he told her to stay back at the house. This was her baby brother for fuck’s sake she wasn’t just going to let him walk back into that witch’s arms. She watched him enter the compound, and not come back out. Not for a long while. Suddenly a dark haired woman she knew as Mukuro Ikusaba ducked out of the building. A few seconds later Junko Enoshima followed. 

With Kokichi clutched tightly to her chest. 

She got the briefest of glimpses at him as they jumped into a van and sped off. It was enough for her to see his terror and the tears on his face. 

A part of her wanted to chase down the van but….she glanced at the still open door. Dammit. Kaito was probably still in there. And he could be hurt. Dying for all she knew. It would only hurt Kokichi more if she left him. So she dashed into the compound. 

Maki sniffed the air for Kaito’s scent, it was definitely there but also….Shuichi’s? She skidded to a stop in front of a room where the dark haired omega’s scent was the strongest. A light tap to the door made it swing open. She peered inside and gasped. 

Shuichi was bound and gagged on the floor, looking frightened beyond belief. 

“Shuichi?” Maki knelt by his side, taking out a pocket knife. She cut the ropes around his wrists and ankles and took the gag out of his mouth, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Kaito...they have Kaito..” Shuichi coughed. He rubbed his wrists gingerly. 

“They have Kokichi.” She frowned, “I think they left the two of you here…” 

“But why?” He followed her out into the hallway, “We’re...we’re witnesses. It doesn’t make any sense they’ve never left survivors before..” 

“Well they did seem to be in a hurry when they put Kokichi in that van.” Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. They moved around in the darkness for a bit until Kaito’s scent came from behind a certain door. 

“That’s the….altar room..” Shuichi said quietly. 

“Mm.” She nodded. Bracing herself for what she might see she pushed open the door. 

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. 

The alpha lay prone on the ground, his legs spread in a way that made it obvious what had happened. Maki and Shuichi were at his side in an instant. She used her knife to cut the tape around his wrists. The dark haired omega helped sit him up. A low groan and a hiss left Kaito’s lips. 

“Kaito! Are you okay?” Shuichi gasped. 

“Shu...Shuichi?” The alpha opened one eye, “Maki? Where…” A cough and a flash of pain across his expression, “Nng where’s Kokichi?” 

“I..” Maki looked away with a grimace, “They still have him…” 

“We need to get to him now..” Kaito struggled to get his legs underneath him so he could stand.

“But we don’t know where they went, and you’re hurt!” Shuichi protested. 

“She said something about a...Jabba something facility.” He gasped, “We have to find him...before it’s too late…” 

“Kaito, you know why they left so suddenly don’t you?” Maki asked. His mouth drew into grave frown, he stared up at her with an uncertain fear in his eyes. 

“The cub...he’s going into labor…”


	15. Is It Too Late?

Kokichi kicked and struggled and screamed harder than he ever had before. It took at least five of her followers to chain him to a slanted board with a flat base. His legs were tied bent and spread apart, his arms above his head. Pain shot through his gut every ten minutes or so. It was a stabbing kind of pain that he’d never experienced before. It was deeper, sharper than any of the wounds inflicted on him before now. 

“How far along is he?” Junko asked one of her followers. They spread his pussy and poked around for a bit. 

“Three centimeters dilated.” 

“Hmm not that much huh? Well it has just started.” Her cold hand caressed his stomach. 

“Don’t touch me! Stop!” Kokichi yelled, yanking hard on the chains, “Let me go!” 

“Upupupu, oh the despair you must be feeling without your support here to rescue you.” She grinned, “Give up Kokichi, it’ll make this easier for all three of us.” 

“No.” He grit his teeth. Another wave of pain rippled through him, “Aagh no...I won’t. I won’t let you t-touch my cub..” 

“Our, cub Kokichi.” A tight grip around his neck, nails digging into his skin. Her grin twisted into a snarl, “This is our cub. MY cub. They are not yours. They will never be yours. They are the child of despair that I have been waiting for. The one that will plunge this world into despair! You’re just their vessel, their carrier, my plaything. You’re nothing but a toy for me to break.” She was beginning to cut off his air. Slowly black spots began taking over his vision. His ears began to ring. She was going to kill him. Shit she was really going to kill him! Just as he thought he was going to lose consciousness she abruptly let up. Kokichi coughed and wheezed as the air was allowed to move through his lungs again, “You still think your support is going to save you? Or maybe your sister? Well I hate to break it to you but no one is going to take you away from me again.” 

The more time passed the stronger the contractions got and shorter the periods between them were. It hurt. It really fucking hurt. He found himself screaming with each pulse of pain. He couldn’t stop the tears pouring from his eyes. It felt like his entire gut was being torn apart now. 

“Keep pushing Kokichi.” Junko would coo every few minutes or so, “They’re almost here baby. It’s almost over.” 

Suddenly the pressure that had slowly been building in his gut released. The air was shattered by the wail of a newborn cub. The omega raised his head to see Junko holding a tiny, blood spattered cub in her arms. His cub….his cub was… 

A needle was stuck in his arm, and he lost consciousness. 

\---- 

Maki was on the phone with her mate, Kaede, while Shuichi helped Kaito redress and stand. The alpha’s legs did not want to cooperate with him for some reason. Guess being electrocuted several times and then fucked makes your legs jello. They made their way outside the compound and into the parking lot. There were skid marks on the pavement where the van had accelerated. 

“Okay. We’ll be waiting outside.” Maki nodded, ending the call, “Kaede’s on her way. Until then I think we should try and figure out where this Jabba..something facility is.” 

“Hold on. I think I might know someone who knows where this is..” Shuichi straightened up with a twinkle in his eye, “Maki could I borrow your phone? They, uh, kind of took mine..” 

“Sure. Go ahead.” She tossed it his way. Then she knelt in front of Kaito, “Hey, you alright?” 

“Yeah...yeah I’ll be okay.” He nodded, “I’ll be okay once we get Kokichi away from her.” 

“Me too.” 

Shuichi walked off to the side, the phone to his ear. The two just watched him in silence. There wasn’t anything that they were able to do right away. Not without knowing where the omega was. And even then it would be nearly impossible to go in an rescue him right away. 

But they were running out of time. Who knows how long they had until the cub was born? And who knows whether or not Junko would give him any sort of proper medical attention? It was agony not knowing where he was and if he was okay or not. 

Without anything else to do Kaito listened to Shuichi’s conversation. 

“Hey Hajime, it’s Shuichi. Is Nagito there?” 

“No. No he’s not, I swear I just need to ask him something.” 

“Thank you...thanks. Nagito...yeah yeah I’m good. I’m fine. I have something to ask you.” 

“Do you remember where Jabberwock Facility is?” 

“Oh...oh! Oh yeah I know where that is!” 

“Thank so much! No no don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about it…thanks. See you around, Nagito.” 

With a relieved sigh he turned to them. 

“So you were able to find what you needed?” Maki asked, standing up and helping Kaito stand as well. 

“Yes. The Jabberwock Facility, it’s just across town. It’s about a fifteen minute drive from here.” The dark haired omega nodded, a determined gleam appearing in his eyes. 

“So Kaede could get us there..” Kaito almost felt tears spring to his eyes, “We can get Kokichi and rescue him..” 

“But should we?” Maki’s bangs fell to hide her eyes, her lips twisted into a worried frown. She began tugging on one of her pigtails. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” The alpha furrowed his brows. What was she talking about? 

“We’re not professionals...we’re just kids...it’s not like the last time he was rescued where there were only a few low level members of the cult guarding him. She’s with him this time...more members too I’ll bet.” Her shoulders began to shake, voice rising in volume with every word, “We can’t just burst in and grab him. It’s not...this is real life not a stupid action movie! Kokichi could be hurt or even killed!” 

“Maki…” Kaito grabbed her hand, making her look up at him, “I know you don’t want to risk Kokichi getting hurt. I don’t want to either. But he needs us right now. He’s scared and in pain and I just...I can’t let that happen. I have to at least try and save him. I’d...actually never be able to forgive myself if I didn’t..” 

A car pulled up in the parking lot next to them. Kaede jumped out and wrapped her arms around Maki. 

“Maaaaakiiiii!” She wailed, “You’re okay!” 

“You just talked to me on the phone.” Maki’s cheeks dusted a hint of red. 

“I know but still…” Kaede drew away, “Have you...figured out where they took him yet?” 

“I can give you the general area.” Shuichi moved towards the van, “It’s fifteen minutes away from here.” 

“And we have to move quickly. Kokichi’s gone into labor and he’s...he’s scared.” Kaito grabbed at his gut as he took a step forward, a flash of pain going through him. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just call the police?” 

The alpha shook his head. 

“No. By the time the police get there….it’ll be too late.”


	16. He'll Die

The cot wasn’t comfortable. He doubted it was supposed to be. Rope dug into his wrists and ankles. 

Kokichi had no idea how much time had passed. He couldn’t see or hear where his cub was. It sent sparks of panic and grief through him. His cub...his baby...where were they? Where? What had Junko done to them? He didn’t even know if they were a boy or a girl. He just wanted to see them, hold them. It was physically painful to not be able to do that. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt! 

Through the gag in his mouth he cried out in agony. 

He needed to see his cub, desperately needed. 

That was the real torture. 

\---- 

Jabberwock Facility didn’t look any different than any other of the buildings around it. But it still gave off this different energy. This aura that made it look sinister and dark. 

Kaito really couldn’t explain it. 

Even though he was being set on fire with every step, every movement from the waist down, he was insistent on helping them enter the building. They found a side entrance, one without a window nearby. Hopefully no one would see them coming. 

Kaede agreed to stay in the car, to be their getaway driver of sorts. Kaito, Shuichi, and Maki would then slip inside, locate Kokichi, and get him out of there and to a hospital. Hopefully, before the cub was born. 

Kaito gripped the doorknob tightly. The anger towards the cult, towards Junko, burned brighter than ever in him. Even out here he swore he could smell the pain and terror the helpless omega was in. From the looks on Maki and Shuichi’s faces, he could tell they noticed it too. He must be near this door then. 

A deep breath, and the door swung open. 

\---- 

Pain. 

Seizing pain stabbing and twisting at his gut. 

He was on fire. 

His cub...his cub where was his cub? What had happened to them? 

There was something sharp and pointy was being rolled across his burning skin. His stomach, his nipples, his pussy. He didn’t understand what was going on. What was happening? Why was this happening? It was...it was dangerous to do this after giving birth right? But then why? 

Kokichi gasped and let out a soft whine at the feeling of his pussy being entered. 

“So wet...and still so tight even after just giving birth...you really are a slutty omega huh?” 

“N-no...please...the cub...wh-where...where are they..?” His thin body writhed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“He’s perfectly fine baby.” A brush against his tear streaked cheeks, “I’ll let you be with him for a few minutes if you’re good.” 

“G-good?” Kokichi mumbled, “If I’m...good?” 

“Yes baby.” Kisses peppered his forehead and collarbone. 

He didn’t know what that meant but he….he had to go along with this. His cub...he needed his cub. He needed them. 

For his cub, he knew he would do anything. And so did Junko. 

\---- 

The first thing Kaito heard was the soft whimpering and crying of a newborn cub. He froze on the spot. 

But Maki pushed forward, ducking down to a cradle across the room. She gasped and reached forward, bringing into her arms a tiny bundle. 

“Wait...is that?” Shuichi stared with wide eyes. 

“I should’ve known you’d follow us.” Mukuro’s voice called from behind them. The trio whipped around to see the dark haired alpha leaning against the wall with a frown. Maki clutched the cub to her chest and took a step back. 

“You.” Kaito put himself between her and the cub, “Where’s Kokichi?” 

“Why…” Shuichi’s gaze moved between her and Maki, “Why isn’t the cub with..” His already wide eyes turned pin prick, his skin turning sheet white. 

“Shuichi? You okay?” The alpha asked. 

“No...no you wouldn’t do that...you wouldn’t!” The dark haired omega stumbled back. 

“Wouldn’t do what?” Mukuro cocked an eyebrow. 

“Shuichi, what are you talking about?” Kaito felt a flutter of fear in his chest. 

“The cub can’t be more than an hour old….but you...you haven’t let him hold them have you?” Shuichi gasped. 

“No.” Her eyes were cold, calculating. Just like when she was…. 

“Oh...oh god..” He covered his mouth. 

“Shuichi…”

“You’re going to kill him.” 

“What?” All three other occupants of the room cried at the same time. 

“An omega needs to be with their cub after they’re born. Or they’ll die…”


	17. Omegas and Cubs

Something wasn’t right. 

Something was….wrong. 

He could feel it in his gut. His head felt dizzy. Like he could pass out at any moment. And his limbs felt too heavy to move. Black spots roved across his vision. The pleasure assaulting him with each thrust felt dulled. Far away. 

He was fading into unconsciousness quickly. 

\---- 

“Shuichi….what do you mean they’ll die?” Kaito thought his throat was going to close up. 

“When an omega gives birth, they lose certain pheromones that only being with their cub can return to them. And if it doesn’t happen then...their body shuts down. They die.” 

“No...you’re lying.” Mukuro pointed a knife in their direction, “You’re lying to take Junko’s cub away from her!” 

“No I’m not!” Shuichi shot back. 

“Where’s Kokichi!?” Kaito demanded, turning on the dark haired alpha with a snarl. She seemed taken aback by his sudden rage, “Where is he!?”

“I-” She dropped her knife, taking a few steps backwards, “I cannot betray her.” 

“Then we’ll have to find him ourselves.” Maki growled, her hold on the cub tightening just slightly, “And bring him his cub.” 

“I cannot allow you to do that.” She stepped in their path. 

“Move.” Kaito growled. 

“Make me.” Mukuro narrowed her eyes at him, and then smirked, “It’s impressive that you’re able to stand so soon after I fucked you. Most alphas would be nursing their wounded pride.” 

“I have more important things to do.” He grit his teeth, “Now where is Kokichi!?” 

“Kaito…” Shuichi whispered. 

“Tell me!” He reached out and grabbed the dark haired alpha’s shirt, yanking her forward, “Where. Is. He?” 

“He’s...just down the hall.” Her bangs covered her eyes as her head and shoulders dropped. Without hesitating he tossed her to the side and grabbed Maki’s shoulder. They nodded at each other once. And then began running. 

They ran down the hall until they could hear an almost panicked shout behind a closed door. 

“Mukuro! Get in here now!” 

“Kokichi!” Kaito threw the door open with a loud bang. He growled low at the scene in front of him. 

The omega was laying on his back, his arms tied above his head. His legs were spread by seperate pieces of rope. Junko was above him, her knot hanging above his pussy. Her expression was one of panic. 

“Kokichi!” Maki shouted, “Get away from him you witch!” 

“You…” Her lips twisted in a sneer as she stood, “How did you find us so quickly!? And what are you doing with my cub!?” 

“What did you do to him!?” Kaito took a step forward. The omega hadn’t moved nor reacted to anything. Just laying there staring blankly at the ceiling. It didn’t look like he was all there. 

“I-” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Maki shook her head, “Kokichi needs his cub or he’s going to die!” 

“Die?” The blonde alpha looked shocked. So she didn’t know this either…. 

“Take him.” Maki handed him the tiny cub. Kaito was startled at how light he was. How small. How much he looked like Kokichi. He watched her move towards Junko and grab her arm. She pinned her to the ground with her hands pinned behind her back, “Give him his cub, before we’re too late!” 

“Oi oi what the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Junko writhed on the ground. 

Kaito wordlessly approached the dying omega on the ground. With one hand he undid the restraints around his wrists, then guided his hands to his chest and settled the cub on top of him. 

“Nn...wha..” Awareness slowly crept into his expression. 

“Shh. Your cub’s here Kokichi, he’s here.” The alpha undid the restraints around his ankles, then gently lifted him into his arms. He made sure that Kokichi was holding his cub tightly to his chest, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

“Kai...Kaito…” The omega gasped. He then looked down and tears began forming in his eyes, “My..my cub my…” Both he and the cub began to cry. 

“Sh...shh it’s okay. It’s okay.” Kaito rubbed his back in a comforting gesture, “I’m right here. I got you it’s okay. Your cub is right here.” 

“That cub is not his, they’re mine!” Junko growled. Kokichi flinched and curled into himself, shielding the cub from view. 

“No...n-no please...don’t take...don’t take him from me…” He shuddered. 

“Get him out of here. Take him the hospital.” Maki commanded. 

“Right.” Kaito picked him up and held him tightly. 

“No!” The blonde alpha shrieked. 

“Just go. Shuichi and I can handle this.” 

“Be careful Maki.” He nodded at her. Then turned and dashed out the room. He ran through the hall that he had earlier. Out of the second room and out of the compound. He ran straight towards Kaede’s van. When she saw him clutching Kokichi and the cub tightly her eyes widened, “Please, we need to get him to the hospital. Both of them…” 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” She began to drive, “But..but what about Maki and Shuichi? Where are they?” 

“Maki told me to leave. To get them to a hospital..” Kaito brushed some hair out of the omega’s face. He’d since passed back out, still holding his cub tightly, “God Kokichi I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry..” 

“It’s not...it’s not your fault.” Kaede had tears in her voice, “What happened to him..” 

“They were just waiting...waiting for me to leave. Just so they could use me to get to him.” 

“I know. But there’s nothing you could’ve done about it. Whether it be today or tomorrow or two months ago or two months from now. They would’ve done this at some point.” 

“Yeah.”


End file.
